


Sweet taste of a fresh beginning

by deathlypassion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlypassion96/pseuds/deathlypassion96
Summary: It had been an accident at first, of course. She hadn't known that Potter and his minions came down to the lake at night but after hearing what she'd heard on that first evening shortly after their 8th year commenced, there was no turning back and in complete honesty- Draco wasn't ashamed to be hiding out in the trees, silently gatecrashing their evening meetings.The sweet refrain of the acoustic guitar spoke a musical language to her soul. The strumming sound had a hypnotic soothing quality that she craved. To lose herself to the melody of the guitar was her only sanctuary in a world of chaotic aftermath. The fact that her sanctuary was found in Potter was a bitter aftertaste so to speak but it didn't ruin the meal for her and so long as they didn't know that she accompanied them from the shadows, she could continue truly sleeping through the night.





	Sweet taste of a fresh beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write any smut involving a woman let alone two. 
> 
> Written as part of a Facebook group genderbent challenge. 
> 
> Any feedback welcomed.

On the surface of the lake, distorted by the ruffled water, was her own face. The last couple of years have taken a toll, no longer is it a naive youth looking back at her but a worn woman. The soft skin that once clung to her bones in attractive slimness is now gaunt and inflexible. She picked her tired eyes from the surface and take in the lake, beautiful in the post twilight glow. 

The last vestiges of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, the copper hues giving way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of a faraway star. The distant castle stood silhouetted against a velvety sky, the golden dusk enveloped by the twilight sky. As the light ebbed, so did the warmth of the day, until all that was left was the chill of twilight and the promise of a cold night to come.

Breathing in the coolness of the air deeply, she stood and retreated to the boundary of the trees surrounding the lake, settling in her usual spot. They would be here soon. It had been an accident at first, of course. She hadn't known that Potter and his minions came down to the lake at night but after hearing what she'd heard on that first evening shortly after their 8th year commenced, there was no turning back and in complete honesty- Draco wasn't ashamed to be hiding out in the trees, silently gatecrashing their evening meetings.

The sweet refrain of the acoustic guitar spoke a musical language to her soul. The strumming sound had a hypnotic soothing quality that she craved. To lose herself to the melody of the guitar was her only sanctuary in a world of chaotic aftermath. The fact that her sanctuary was found in Potter was a bitter aftertaste so to speak but it didn't ruin the meal for her and so long as they didn't know that she accompanied them from the shadows, she could continue truly sleeping through the night.

The memories of her first few weeks back at Hogwarts were still rawly fresh in her mind. As the only returning Slytherin from her year, the benefits of an empty dorm far outweighed the constant loneliness. The screaming. The sweating. Her eyes ripped open in the middle of the night, convinced He was still coming for her. She was there when Potter destroyed The Dark Lord but months of being kept captive in her own home when it was used as Headquarters had caused irreparable damage to her, as much as she hated to admit it.

Since stumbling upon Potter and her guitar, the night time had become easier - not entirely unbroken but easier. She'd always considered Potter to be fairly average across the board, even defeating The Dark Lord appeared to be more flukes than talent but watching the way her fingers manipulated the strings was enchanting, even to Draco. Whether she was ready to admit it or not, she would come to miss it in time.

In the distance, low mumbles steadily became louder and clearer and then they were here. Listening to Ron waffle on infuriated her but the moment Potter started playing, it melted along with any stress of the day. No longer did professor's scowling at her as she walked past, or first years cowering in fear matter to her. All that mattered was here and now. 

As quickly as it began, it seemed to end and Draco felt the heaviness sink in her chest like usual. Her fingers picked at the blades of grass beneath her, a soft sigh leaving her lips. 

"You two go on, I'll catch up. I've had a hectic day and sitting at the lake a while longer should help clear my mind."

Potter's voice was soft yet firm. Draco, not knowing how long Potter planned to stay, was becoming more anxious by the moment. Typical Potter; Always messing up her plans. She would need to ride it out if she didn't want to be caught which she most certainly didn't. 

The night's chill was more profound as the wind picked up slightly blowing Draco's long, blonde hair around her face. She clipped it back, and pulled her cloak tighter around her delicate frame, never taking her eyes off of Potter who remained seated when the other two left. She was still strumming gently on her guitar and seemed completely oblivious to the weather turning, wearing only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was blood red and clung to her curves in all of the right places. Draco had never particularly noticed Potter's figure before as it was always draped in baggy shirts or her uniform but now that she'd noticed, she couldn't quite look away. Dark curls fell over her shoulders and framed her breasts in a subtle way. 

"Why don't you join me tonight, Malfoy?" 

Stumbling backwards, Potter's voice took her by surprise. She had been so focused on her body that she hadn't noticed Potter peering through the trees towards her. The silence inside of her mind was deafening and she could not think of an excuse for love, nor money. Her palm thrown backwards broke her fall as she stumbled over a tree whilst hot tears of embarrassment threatened to expose her further. 

"Draco, don't make this any harder on yourself than it needs to be.. I've known you come for a while, please sit." 

There was no hint of condescension in Potter's voice and reluctantly, Draco pulled herself up and started walking towards her. What choice did she have? The two sat in silence, drinking each other in. Every fibre of Draco's body screamed at her to stand and leave but she was frozen. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't fight it either. She was mesmerized by Potter. She was aware that she still hadn't spoken but her mouth was painfully dry and she feared if she opened her mouth, the tears that had been building would take this as an opportunity to escape. 

Potter was smiling. A smile so soft but genuine. A rush of warmth flooded Draco's body and she managed to utter all she could think about in that moment;

“Play.” It came out raspy and desperate. “Please.”

She wanted desperately to close her eyes and drift away with the gentle notes of the guitar but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Potter. Her emotions were not easily hidden on her face. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. But her eyes, her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless green, a field of hopeless grief. As Draco looked into her eyes she knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion. Draco felt a fool to have never noticed how breathtakingly beautiful Harry was. 

Her body moved without thought until she was kneeling in front of Harry. Her hand reached out a traced Harry's lips. Soft. Full. Her bottom lip had slight teeth indentations. Draco had never noticed that Harry was a lip biter but it was evident now as her forefinger paused, pulling gently. Before Draco could change her mind, her lips brushed Harry’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She wanted to pull away before she lost herself in Harry but she couldn't seem to and now Harry was kissing her back. Her tongue tickling mine, her teeth gently grazing my bottom lip. In this moment, her senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Draco smiled, her heart fluttering at Harry's voice as she clasped her hands on either side of her face. Never before had her name ever felt so wonderful a one, she thought, as she leaned in for another. 

Their bodies became one, hungry for each other. Grabbing and feeling each other, the two women found something that they didn't know they were looking for. It was a blissful escape. Harry's hands found their way through Draco's silky hair, down the curve of her neck hesitating only briefly before she started to undress Draco from the top down. Gasping into Draco's mouth as her fingers caressed the lace encasing her petite breasts before removing it. Draco could feel her underwear becoming moist between her legs as Harry seemed to be in full control now, pressing her to the ground beneath her. 

Harry's mouth left Draco's and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, over her now exposed breasts. Her tongue teased Draco's nipples, grazing just gently with her teeth. A low moan escaped Draco's lips and Harry could see just how beautiful she was lying under the moonlight, squirming with pleasure she was providing. Her eyes returned to Draco's body and it was only then she noticed the scars that slashed beneath her breasts. The realisation caught in her throat and tears began to build, hot and fiery. Lowering her lips to Draco's chest, she kissed the length of the scars and back again. 

“Forgive me,” her voice lost in the curves of Draco's chest, “please forgive me.”

Harry could feel Draco's fingers grasping at the ground beneath them as her hand lowered to Draco's trembling thighs. She didn't have the patience to tease Draco like she wanted to. She needed to feel her more. Harry's fingers slipped between Draco's legs with ease, already invitingly wet. This was Harry's first experience with a woman and although she had never considered herself to be interested in women, she couldn't ignore the arousal growling inside of her. Draco's slit was soft. Her thumb caressed around her clitoris as she slid a finger inside of Draco. Draco threw her head back and moaned loudly. It was the most perfect sound Harry had ever encountered and it only made her hungrier for Draco. 

Another finger inside, massaging the inner walls, her thumb still figuring out what Draco liked. Draco's hips rolled to match the rhythm of Harry’s fingers. Her breathing became louder and shorter. Harry positioned her face in between Draco's legs, discovering Draco's sweet scent. Keeping her fingers inside of her, increasing the pace, she lowered her tongue to Draco's swollen clitoris. Tasting Draco for the first time was like finally being able to see after being blinded for years. She wasn't conscious of her movements anymore as her tongue delved into the sweet juices waiting for her. 

She could feel Draco trembling, her own hand pleasuring herself as she lost herself in Draco. Hearing Draco’s blissful moans drove her wild. Knowing that she was providing her with pleasure was enough of a pleasure to Harry as she needed. She could feel Draco pulsating whilst she was inside of her, a fire building inside of her own abdomen. She slipped a third finger inside of Draco and applied more pressure with her tongue and the hand currently rubbing herself. Draco's legs started to shake uncontrollably, her panting furiously and mumbling incoherently. Both women dissolved into a rippling explosion of orgasms, completely unaware of the world around them. 

Collapsing her head on Draco's lower abdomen, Harry's heartbeat was racing in her ears. She was in disbelief at what had just happened but she felt no shame or guilt. It was the single most eye opening experience of her life but she couldn't fathom where they would go from here. She couldn't imagine going anywhere but forwards, fresh. She pushed up to lie by Draco's side, propping herself on her elbow and kissed Draco, who was even more stunning in the afterglow, deeply before pulling her close, summoning a blanket and allowing the night to envelope them.


End file.
